


Threat Management

by Galatyn



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Interracial By Fantasy Standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatyn/pseuds/Galatyn
Summary: A blood elf ranger meets her match in Darkshore.
Kudos: 6





	Threat Management

"Twelve."

Alisana reached down and plucked an arrow from the back of her most recent victim: a night elf druid. She had been counting her kills ever since she arrived on Darkshore, striving to complete her objective by morning. As an elite ranger from Quel'Thalas, she had to defend her reputation of being efficient and thorough. This mission, however bloody, was just another notch on her belt.

After wiping the druid's gore off the arrow with her cloak, she recycled it back into her quiver. She would need to remain resourceful while deployed to the other side of Azeroth. The Horde presence in Darkshore was strong, but their supplies were dwindling. Although she didn't understand the importance of this territory to the Warchief, she wasn't one to question orders. 

'The Alliance aren't putting up any resistance' she pondered. 'Perhaps they've been demoralized.'

Bounding up to the highest branch of the nearest tree, Alisana found the perfect vantage point to survey the surrounding landscape. The forest was dense and teeming with wisps, but her emerald eyes were exceptionally keen. A few hundred yard north was a night elf camp: the perfect location to rack up the rest of her kills. "They'll never know what hit them," she preened with a smirk. After gracefully descending the tree, she began to sprint towards her next destination. 

All of a sudden, Alisana stopped. A dark figure had rushed across her field of view. She instinctively took cover behind a tree and nocked an arrow into her bow. 'That was no night elf' she discerned. It was far too big, and far too fast. Feeling the adrenaline coursing through her, she peeked around the trunk. To her dismay, was no sign of the creature. To make matters worse, she had no idea if it saw her. Her next decision could mean the difference between life and death. 

Steeling herself with a deep breath, she vaulted from one tree to another, using all of her faculties to find the target during the transition. Nearly twenty yards away she caught a glimpse of the creature. It was a large animal hunched over on all fours with grey fur, possibly a bear or a wolf; perhaps it was another druid. Either way, it would be dead in a few moments. Pulling the arrow back with the bowstring, she reared her head from behind her cover and aimed. 'Too easy' she thought. 

Right before the bowstring was released, her ear twitched. Something was behind her. 'Fuck!' she panicked. She quickly spun around and fired at her assailant before she even knew what it was. The arrow struck her attacker, but it wasn't enough to keep her from being tackled to the ground. She rolled with her opponent until they both disengaged, separated only by a few paces.

Alisana recovered to her feet only slightly disoriented. As her vision stabilized, she could now see who she was dealing with: a worgen. How could she have allowed herself to be taken by surprise? This was a worthy adversary, indeed. 'The first arrow should have slowed him down enough' she estimated. 'Just one more ought to put him down for good.'

Yet, as she reached for another arrow, her heart dropped. Her quiver was missing. To her dismay, the worgen had snatched it from her during the tumult. With a toothy grin, he dangled her ammunition by a finger. "Looking for this?" he taunted with an arresting snarl. The arrow she had put in his shoulder was then pulled out and thrown away.

Disarmed and defenseless, Alisana knew it was over. She attempted to flee, but her agility was no match for her predator’s. He pounced on her with a vengeance, pinning her to the ground. Soon she could feel his torrid breath against the back of her neck, causing her to tremble. “I’m going to enjoy this,” he blustered.

Luckily for Alisana, these were not her final moments. She was now the worgen’s prisoner, but not in the way she expected. Instead of marching her back to his camp, he commanded her to undress and bend herself against a large tree. She obeyed, albeit apprehensively. Being screwed by a worgen was humiliating for a woman of her distinction, but it was still better than ending up his meal. She prayed her performance would be good enough to win his friendship. Fortunately, years of training had granted her an athletic figure. 

"You're going to be gentle, right? I've never been fucked by one of your kind before," she appealed to her captor as he undressed.

"Gentle?" the worgen rumbled back. "You shot me with an arrow, you dumb bitch. Gentle is the last thing you deserve." 

She had to concede his point. Besides, if he knew she had killed a dozen of his friends, he would likely execute her on the spot. The only silver lining to her predicament was his violent temper, a trait she found rather exciting. It was only natural her taste in men would change after spending months alongside orcs and trolls. She preferred a partner with some bite, even if it came with a little risk. 

Alisana shifted her weight between legs as she waited for the wolfish brute to get ready. 'How much more does he have to remove?' she pondered. It took little effort for her to strip out of her gear. Then again, her leather outfit was skimpy compared to his. Her flimsy tunic was barely large enough to contain her ample breasts, and her tiny thong was no less revealing. These two pieces, along with her hooded cloak, were left discarded near her feet. The only equipment she didn't bother to remove was her thigh-high boots and matching gloves.

At long last, the worgen managed to pry off his pants with his oversized claws. Alisana felt flushed as he lumbered up behind her. She pulled back her auburn hair to glance at him from over her shoulder, nervously biting her bottom lip. "Don't hurt me..." she begged. In the next instant, the worgen clamped her torso between his paws, locking her into position. She gasped in exhilaration, sticking her cushy derriere out for him to do with as he pleased. As his sloppy wet tongue slid across her slit, she shuddered with delight. 

Clutching the bark of the tree in anticipation, Alisana endured the worgen as he whet his appetite on her genitals. As voracious as he was, she couldn't help but worry what he intended to do when he was through having his way with her. She knew the law of the wild better than anyone, but she never imagined being the prey would feel quite like this. 

When Alisana felt the worgen's cock pressed between her legs, she tensed up. An appendage this massive had never been inside her before. "Be careful, I don't know if you'll faaAAHH!" Her request was cut short when her hole was suddenly and violently stuffed with the beast's throbbing erection. A bewildered shriek escaped her lungs as she was penetrated by the aberration of nature, followed by pitiful whimpers as he proceeded to breed her.

"You're... so... fucking... big..." she huffed between thrusts. 

"Sounds like you're enjoying this a little too much," the worgen countered menacingly. Alisana felt his right hand gripping the back of her head shortly after his censure, forcing her to submit even further to his will. In spite of her loathsome circumstances, she found herself reveling the fracas more than she cared to admit. The mere idea of being shagged by a creature that could devour her was a thrilling experience.

As minutes passed by, Alisana's sounds of distress morphed into pleasured moans, much to the ire of the worgen. As punishment for her hubris, he commenced ramming her with the full strength of his hips, destroying whatever was left of her sensitive orifice. This brutality, however, only spurred her closer to a climax. Her vision began to blur as the chemicals in her brain dissolved what remained of her inhibitions. 

The worgen continued to ravage her with increasing ruthlessness. She was more than happy to accommodate his cock, having surrendered her body entirely to his bestial hunger. Every second her crevice was occupied by his meat was a second added to her pleasure. Before she knew it, she was ready to explode. "You're going to make me cum!" she mewled. Inspired by her confession, he jammed his cock as far up in her as he could go, causing her to be momentarily paralyzed before her body convulsed in ecstasy. Her loving juices began to leak out between her legs as praise for a job well done. Stunned by her own depravity and panting with exhaustion, her arms buckled in and she collapsed chest-first against the tree.

At any rate, the romp was hardly over. In truth, it was only beginning. Fueled by his hatred of the Horde, the worgen had plenty of energy to spare. He pressed his assault without losing any steam, determined to make her pay for her insolence. All the while, he spanked her, scratched her, and abused her as he saw fit. Little did he know he was indulging her darkest desires.

After a while, the worgen grew bored with their positioning and decided to switch things up. With his cock still anchored inside her, he jerked her away from the tree and rotated her, hoisting her up from the ground with his burly arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands locked behind his neck as he began to hump her face-to-face. He probably wasn’t expecting the proud elven woman to gaze at him with lustful, half-lidded eyes as desecrated her succulent body, but that didn’t change his demeanor. 

Eventually, the intercourse would come to a head. Alisana could feel the worgen's cock swelling inside her, building pressure that had to be released. Her fingers dug deep into his fur as she braced for the payload, knowing she would never be the same again. Finally, after a sharp escalation of speed and force, the beast ejaculated with a feral howl. A geyser of semen burst into the elf's womb to the encouragement of her elated squeal.

Alisana fell limp in the worgen's hold, stupefied by her perversion. He set her down, only for her to collapse on her knees from fatigue. Dangled only inches from her reddened face was his stubborn cock, still as hard as it was moments before. Without even thinking, she wrapped her fingers around the shaft and began to siphon whatever cum was left with her delicate mouth.

By no means through with his new plaything, the worgen permitted her to service him for only a few moments. When he felt the time was right, he picked her back up and flipped her onto her hands and knees. Her vulnerable tushy stuck out for him like a welcome mat, eager to accept an equal measure of injury. She cooed when he grabbed her by the hips and plunged his rod into her ass, now bereft of any holes he hadn't defiled.

"Filthy... mongrel..." she rasped as her rind was exploited.

"Shut up, you fel-stained whore!" he thundered back.

It was easy for Alisana to lose track of time while she was sodomized by a shapeshifting freak. It had probably been hours since she initially encountered the fiend, but his stamina was endless. Her tits swung to and fro as he pounded her from behind, a sensation that she found quite ravishing. Yielding to lunacy, her eyes rolled back into her head. By the time he made another deposit of his seed in her posterior, she was struggling to keep herself upright. 

When the worgen pulled out from her tush, she crawled around to face him, sat up on her heels, and folded her hands in her lap. It didn't even faze her that his cock was still erect, having come to terms with his supernatural libido. Breathing raggedly, she stared up at him with a submissive face. She didn’t know how much longer she could keep up with him, but she had no other choice. 

“Look at you... how pathetic. Do you have any pride left?” the worgen sneered.

"Not after what you've done to me," she admitted. 

The worgen clasped Alisana's head with his claws, keeping her fixed in place as he pushed his cock into her mouth. Her docile eyes beamed up at him while he entered her maw, but when her capacity was reached, she started to gag. Her reaction did not stop him from continuing to degrade her. Over the course of several minutes, he pumped her gullet with reckless abandon.

Inevitably, Alisana felt the worgen's cock begin to bulge. She clinched her eyes shut and waited, acknowledging the fact that she couldn't get any more despicable than she was right now. Her face fluttered when she felt him erupt and inundate her with his load. What she couldn't manage to swallow oozed out of her mouth and dripped onto her bosom. She didn't need a mirror to know she looked obscene. Succumbing to fatigue, the huntress collapsed, sprawling out on the dirt in utter defeat. 

"Now that that's over, I wonder how I should kill you," the worgen mused.

Alisana laughed, either because of hysteria or helplessness. "If you eat me now, I'll still be nice and hot for you."

Yet, before any decision could be made, an orcish war-horn could be heard from the distance. It was now morning, and the first rays of light were now shining through the branches of Darkshore's forest. The Horde army had arrived in force. Alarmed by this turn of events, the worgen stood up and collected his belongings in a frenzy. "Blast! I took too long," he lamented. 

Too tired to stand, Alisana simply tilted her head and watched as her would-be killer took flight. "Not even a good-bye," she complained out loud. In the following moment, she heard the crunching of boots right behind her. She scrambled to cover her breasts with her arms, then turned around to see the Horde vanguard gawking at her in disbelief. Almost immediately, her face turned bright red with embarrassment. It would be difficult to lie about her situation, especially with the incriminating worgen footprints surrounding her.

"Really," she began, "it's not at all what it looks like!"


End file.
